Talk:Anti-Cliche and Mary Sue Elimination Society
The ACMSES is not us. The ACMSES is not part of us. The ACMSES hasn't ever even crossed over with us. Hell, I wouldn't even go so far as to say they're affiliated with us. With that in mind, I'd like to suggest this page be deleted/namespaced/whatever. I'm not the type of person to just go ahead and remove a page another user created, though, hence the suggestion. Data Junkie 13:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) True - they're loosely related, but not affilated. I'd say that the relationship between the PPC and ACMSES only extends so far as to coming from the same root - that is, having similar objectives, gadgetry, terminology, etc. They most certainly aren't affilated. This page should simply be a footnote - a mere introduction - and nothing more until such time as a PPC-ACMSES crossover actually happens. Luigifan18 14:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Methinks you're missing the point. The wiki is meant to be part archive, part glossary, part instruction manual. Of our work, that is. The only reason the OFUs and GAFF are here is because there is (or was) frequent crossover there. Until there is a crossover, this article has no place here. Especially as a crossover is fairly unlikely, given that there has been little-to-no interaction in the two communities, with the exception of a period of a few months about a year ago, where we had one member from their community hang out in the IRC for a while. A crossover was even proposed then, and no one was interested. I'm not saying it'll never happen, but until it does, we don't need the page. Data Junkie 15:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Agreeing with Data. There's no point in storing info on every hypothetical future event, just things that have officially been written as part of canon. As it is, leaving this page here could just confuse newbies into thinking we are affiliated. I second the motion for deletion. Doctorlit 17:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Imminent ! This page is now marked for deletion. As soon as I get a peer or two of mine on board here, or if sufficient time passes (a day or two, I'd say), this article will be deleted. Sorry! I hate to undo any work and such, but this is just not related to the PPC, even if we both are Sue-slaying organizations! Remember, our wiki is an archive and directory WITHIN THE PPC or to more information on what the PPC does (say, possibly to Wikipedia articles for some canons that would take too long to summarize here, like on the Final Fantasy page) but it's not for use as a directory to stuff outside the PPC! Aster Corbett 18:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Seconded. This is not what the Wiki is here for. Techno-Dann 19:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Member of the ACMSES here, someone made a PPC page on our wiki as well. Supporting deletion on both sides. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Me too...I've been battling him and his haemorrhaging of commas all day...I'm sorry for this too. ^^ It's ten past eleven pm here and I'm dreading going to bed and come back to more broken pages... Lady BlahDeBlah 22:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC)